Evil vs Evil
by BarCode432
Summary: Who could be more powerful; Kira or Lucy?


**Moth: **Hello, hello, hello! My goodness it's been a long time! :) Well I just finished watching Elfen Lied, and I still love Death Note, so I figured why not make a crossover? To whomever reads this, I hope you enjoy it. I'm a little rusty, so please be nice :) **I do NOT own Death Note, or Elfen Lied. :) **

* * *

"Light!" Misa whined, "we have been working on this stupid case for too long. I want to do something fun!" her annoying nasally voice were like knives stabbing both Ryuzaki's and Light's eardrums. She flicked the strawberry off her cake and looked back at the two handcuffed lovers.

"Misa, we have a killer to catch." Light said, with his arms crossed and his glance towards the ground. "We can't take any time off, or else we'll lose sight of him." Ryuzaki sat next to him, munching on his piece of cake. As the "boyfriend girlfriend" pair went back and forth, Ryuzaki tried to think of something. He didn't want Misa on his case anymore. Both literally and fugitively. Every day she came down and tried for at least once an hour to help.

"You know Light…" L stated, putting his plate down and sucking the sugary sweetness off his fingers. "Even though we have not yet found Kira, we may still be able to do something." Light's eyes flashed open and he glanced at the raven haired detective.

"Huh?" was his only response.

"Oh my gosh!" Misa gasped with a huge smile on her face. "Does this mean a vacation?" her eyes turned to dollar signs indicating she'd be able to spend as much money as she possibly could. "Oh yay! Thank you so much Ryuzaki!" she jumped up and down.

"Ryuzaki, what about Kira?" Light asked. "I mean if we don't keep going, we'll never be able to catch him." L put a finger to his lips and thought. He pondered the thought and then turned towards Light. _You're Kira Light…so why does it matter? _

"Watari can handle everything," L said glancing over at Misa's piece of cake, "besides I'll bring my laptop so Watari can send me anything new on the development of the Kira case. Light scrunched his nose up.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Misa stopped bopping around from her happiness streak.

"Light? Don't be a party popper!" she pouted. "We need this vacation so bad. I need a tan like there is no tomorrow." She giggled. "Plus, you'll get to see me in a bikini." She smirked.

"Yes, that's quite interesting…" L uttered under his breath. Light couldn't stray away from the idea of leaving headquarters. There'd be not a lot of time for killings. But maybe he did she an upside to all of this.

"How long would we be gone for?" Light asked.

"Ten days." L replied.

"Ryuzaki that's crazy talk. Do you know how many people will get killed?" L nodded. "Then why do it?"

"It's simple Light. We need a break. I know I never stop my work, but nows the time where I feel like I should have some vacation." The raven haired detective, after deliberating in his mind if to eat Misa's piece of cake or not, finally grabbed the plate and ate it. "Besides, your father, Aizawa and Matsuda are here to help." L inquired. Light still wasn't 100% sure if he wanted to leave.

"Okay," Light said, "we'll go, but I want at least some amount of time devoted to finding out who Kira is."

"Agreed." L said.

"Yay!" Misa squealed with excitement, "a vacation! I have so many clothes to pack, it's not even funny." L stared at Light, but tried not to make it look to obvious. _He is Kira, I know he's Kira, I can sense that he's Kira. But there is something stopping me. I'm not too sure what it is, but something is stopping me. _

"Ryuzaki," Watari said walking in, "where would you like to go?" L thought for a moment. He had always heard about such wonderful times from Watari about going to Kamakura. He figured he'd try out that place.

"Kamakura." L said.

"Oh my gosh, no way I love it there!" Misa chirped in the background.

"Okay." Light said in agreement. "When will we leave?"

"Bright and early tomorrow morning so we can get this vacation started!" Misa said with a huge smile.

"Are you sure Miss Misa?" Watari asked. "I'll wake all of you up very early tomorrow." Watari winked at L and Light. He knew how much Misa really wouldn't get up. She slept till like 1 in the afternoon.

"Yes, I am very sure."

"Misa, it's time to get up." Ryuzaki said. He had been sitting by her bed most of the night, and watched her sleep. He didn't become aroused or anything, but he just enjoyed watching someone sleep. L could never sleep, he was an insomniac. "Misa, it's time to get up." he said again. He poked the sleeping beauty and she didn't do anything. "Go ahead Light." They knew Misa wouldn't get up, so they thought the only best way would be to pour ice cold water on her.

"Wakey wakey." Light said and dumped the glass of cold water on Misa.

"Ahh!" she shrieked. "What was that for?" she groaned. "It's 5:30 in the morning, why am I awake?" she asked groggily.

"We have to leave." L stated. "Pack a bag and then let's go." She groaned and looked at Light.

"Why Light? Why couldn't you have woken me up with a kiss? That would have been better!" Light rolled his eyes and waited for Misa to get packed so they could leave. In his eyes, the sooner we leave the sooner we get back. He really wanted to make it all believable to L. Luckily for L he knew that Light was Kira, it was just a matter of time before he was exposed.

"Are we there yet?" Misa groaned. "I want to get out of this car and explore." They had finally arrive in Kamakura, but it was a matter of time before they found a place to stay. "You'd think with a famous face like mine, people would be opening their homes for me." Misa said cockily. L and Light exchanged glances and then both looked at Misa.

"Ryuzaki, would you like me to drop you off somewhere?" Watari asked.

"What about our things?" Misa whined.

"No need to worry miss Misa, I will have them for you waiting, just call me when you have found a place to stay." Light and L hopped out of the car first, and then Misa did. She inhaled and exhaled happily.

"I wonder how many people here know who I am." She said quietly.

"Everyone knows who you are Misa, you're famous." Light reminded her.

"Yeah, but maybe no one will want to make a scene." She stated. Misa thought that she would take the initiative and begin to walk in front of the men. After all she didn't want to be bothered by their talk of Kira anymore. The whole reason they took this vacation was to get away from the Kira case. Unfortunately the annoying blonde knew that wasn't possible. She knew that Light and Ryuzaki would continue to talk about it no matter what.

"Oh my gosh!" Misa heard a girl say, "You're Misa Amane!" Misa's pale cheek's turned a light shade of pink. "You look so much prettier in person." The brunette woman said. She ran over to Misa and shook her hand. "Wow, this has turned out to be an awesome day." Her brown eyes were shimming as Misa stood there. "May I ask, what are you doing in Kamakura?"

"Oh, well my boyfriend and his friend and I are on a little vacation." Misa explained turning around to see Light and Ryuzaki in a fight. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand at them. "We're trying to find a place to stay."

The brunette looked at Misa and then at the ground. She knew of a place for them to stay, but she wasn't sure if she would. She's been a fan of Misa since she first heard about her, and she'd feel like the absolute worst fan in the entire world.

"Oh," she began, "I know somewhere, where you can stay. My cousin Kouta wouldn't mind at all." Misa smiled when she realized this girl's cousin was a boy. She always craved male attention even though she had a boyfriend now and was in love with Light.

"Really?" Misa asked. "That sounds great." She turned towards the men. "Light! Ryuzaki, I got us somewhere to stay." Misa shouted. Both L and Light turned towards her. "I'm sorry,"she apologized to the girl, "I didn't ask you your name." The girl chuckled.

"It's Yuka." She said.

"Yuka offered us a place to stay." Misa squealed. Light and L walked closer and introduced themselves to Yuka.

"Where is it that you would like us to stay?" L asked.

"It's an abandoned Inn in the mountains. My cousin Kouta will be living there, and well Misa Amane is just too darn pretty to let her wander." Yuka said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" L asked. "Oh, do you like to make sweets?"

"Ryuzaki, don't freak the poor girl out!" Misa said chuckling.

"Why don't you guys go and head up to the place, it's just up the path over there." Yuka pointed. "I have to go get my cousin form the train station." The brunette skipped away and the three were left to walk.

"Does it seem a little odd that she's offering us a place to stay?" L asked.

"What? Of course not Ryuzaki! She's a fan of mine." Misa giggled. "I do however feel like I know her, but I've met lots of my fans many a time, so maybe I have." Misa clung to Light. "Light, are we going to snuggle in bed tonight?" Light had a disgusted look on his face, but he knew that if he said no Misa would just throw a hissy fit.

"We'll see." He said, which in his mind meant no, but in her mind it meant yes. As the three of them walked up the concrete stairs, Misa couldn't ignore the beauty of nature here. Since she lived in an urban setting, the sound of water, birds, and the wind was beautiful to her ears.

They approached the Maple House as it was called, and the three of them stood outside.

"Well…"Misa complained, "this is kind of boring."

"I thought you were happy that we had a place to stay." Light said.

"I do, but this girl is taking for-"

"So sorry we took so long." Yuka said emerging with a man. "This is my cousin Kouta." Misa giggled and ran over to him, introducing herself. "See, I told you Misa was here!" Kouta rolled his eyes.

"These are my friends," Misa said, "Light and Ryuzaki. Yuka said it was okay if we stayed here." Kouta groaned softly.

"Yes, it's fine." he said.

"Thank you very much!" Misa said. She gave Kouta a kiss on the cheek, and little to her knowledge, this pissed Yuka off. Yuka tried to calm her nerves down. After all, it was only one other girl, it wasn't like they'd be inviting more to stay with them.

* * *

**Next chapter soon :) **


End file.
